


Shiro, You Ignorant Slut

by notverystraight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Keith (Voltron), Flustered Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, im sorry i literally just wrote this bc i thought it would be funny, oops the making out got kinda heated, there's some Adam/Shiro but adam is just mentioned, this barely has a plot, this got unnecessarily fluffy, this is lowkey just crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notverystraight/pseuds/notverystraight
Summary: “I like Keith,” Lance blurted suddenly.Shiro blinked. “Oh.” Not exactly the revelation he’d been expected. “He likes you, too.”- In which Shiro accidentally reveals Keith and Lance’s feelings for each other… without even knowing about them in the first place.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 372





	Shiro, You Ignorant Slut

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know where this idea came from but skdjhdfs this was fun to write

7am was a time when no-one in their right mind should be awake, and yet here Shiro was, sitting in the kitchen and pouring himself a coffee.

If only Adam could him now, he thought, adding a generous amount of sweetener. White hair, metal arm, bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and four children he had somehow managed to adopt, who he was supposedly responsible for. Like he was supposed to be an adult now or something.

Shiro’s worst fear was someone on the castle ship finding out that he was technically only six years old. If Lance ever found out, he’d have a field day. The jokes would be relentless. Shiro would instantly lose any respect he’d managed to gain during his time in space. His image would be ruined. He might even be stripped of the title of “Space-Dad” that the other paladins had bestowed upon him, which he only pretended not to love. And what would they replace it with? “Space-Infant”? The thought brought on a horrified shudder.

Placing the pot down, Shiro took a massive gulp out of the mug of what he hoped was the space-equivalent of coffee. The heat of it burned his throat, but he was fairly satisfied with the result. It wasn’t as bitter as regular coffee, but it was definitely as close as he could get. Besides, Shiro liked his coffee pretty sweet. He only hoped that whatever was in here would have the same effect as caffeine. Functioning on three hours of sleep wasn’t ideal, but you know how it was – nightmares. PTSD sure was a bitch sometimes.

Just as Shiro was wondering if there was some kind of treatment for his mental health that he could ask the Alteans about, he heard the whirr of the automatic door sliding open, and looked over to see Lance entering the kitchen.

Shiro held back a long suffering sigh. It wasn’t that he disliked the blue paladin or anything – he was actually quite fond of Lance – but his interactions with him never seemed to leave Shiro anything other than exasperated, bewildered and confused. If Lance wasn’t making some obscure reference or ridiculous innuendo, he was saying or doing something that made no sense to Shiro whatsoever. And right now, Shiro was… tired. Very tired.

Nevertheless, he tried to greet Lance with a smile. The young boy seemed surprised to find Shiro sitting there, but a look of understanding quickly washed over his features before it was replaced with a grin of his own.

“Hey, Shiro,” Lance said. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Morning, Lance,” Shiro returned. “What’s got you up so early?”

“Oh, um…” Lance scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, shoving his other hand in his pocket. “I guess I just couldn’t sleep very well is all.”

Walking further into the room, he came to stand in front of the table where Shiro was sat.

“Oh,” Shiro nodded. “Nightmares?”

“Um, no, not really. Just… got a lot on my mind recently.” He shrugged and looked away.

Glancing up at Lance curiously, Shiro wondered how to proceed. Should he ask about whatever was bothering Lance, or should he just let it be? He couldn’t tell whether Lance wanted to talk about it or not – he just looked kind of constipated. In the end, Shiro just decided to give a nod and leave it at that, leaving the ball in Lance’s court.

After a second, Lance let out a sigh, and took his hands out of his pockets.

“So, Shiro,” he started in a suspiciously conversational tone. “You’re gay, right?”

Shiro blinked. “Um, yeah. Last time I checked.”

“And I’m also somewhat gay.”

“Yeah…” Shiro agreed, not really following.

“So like, can I get some advice?” Lance asked, leaning forward. “One dick-lover to another?”

Shiro slapped a hand over his face. “Only if you agree never to say that again.”

“Done!” Lance replied cheerfully. Shiro wondered briefly why he was even entertaining this conversation at all, and why him being gay had anything to do with it.

“Alright, go on,” he relented, gesturing with his coffee cup before taking a much needed gulp from it to prepare himself.

Taking a deep breath, Lance wrung his hands a few times. He seemed to be psyching himself up internally. Shiro waited patiently for a few moments before Lance finally managed to speak up.

“So let’s say, hypothetically… that I like someone.” Lance used his hands a lot when he spoke, Shiro noticed. They were always waving around and creating gestures in the air – like now, when he waved an arm in front of himself vaguely. “A lot. Like, um, I want to make them smile and I always want to be around them all that shit.” For some reason, Lance blushed and stuttered around the sentence. “You know, that kind of stuff. But, um, I can’t do any of that, because whenever I try, it… doesn’t work out.”

Shiro nodded slowly.

“What should I do? Hypothetically, of course.” Lance looked at Shiro nervously.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Shiro took a moment to think about that. So, Lance wanted to be friends with someone, but he was finding it hard to talk to them.

“Why don’t you just be straightforward? Tell them that you like them and want to hang out,” Shiro suggested. It wasn’t that hard to make friends, after all. He’d have thought that Lance was pretty good with this kind of thing, seeing how outgoing and sociable he was.

Lance blinked. “Shiro,” he said. “I appreciate that you’re trying, but that is terrible advice and it isn’t going to work for me. I mean, um, hypothetical me.”

Leveling him with a look, Shiro raised an eyebrow. “And overcomplicating things is a better solution in this _totally hypothetical_ situation?”

“I am not overcomplicating things!” Lance protested. “Things are already complicated! The situation complicated _itself_!”

“Hypothetically, of course,” Shiro added helpfully.

With a sigh, Lance leaned his arms on the chair in front of Shiro. “Okay, fine, maybe this isn’t a _totally_ hypothetical situation.”

Shiro hummed knowingly, taking another gulp of coffee and hoping to God that he was doing this whole advice thing right. It was times like this that he missed Adam the most – kids always seemed to like him more, as opposed to the rose-tinted hero worship Shiro was treated with. He didn’t know what it was, but his fiancé had always known how to _connect_ with his students on a more personal level, whereas Shiro didn’t really get that. Ultimately, he decided to wait for Lance to say whatever it was he obviously wanted to say.

“I like Keith,” Lance blurted suddenly. 

Shiro blinked. “Oh.” Not exactly the revelation he’d been expected. “He likes you, too.”

Lance seemed to choke on air. He stared at Shiro with wide eyes, who continued to sip his coffee.

“W-what?” he spluttered.

“Keith likes you too,” Shiro repeated. “Uh, didn’t you know that?” Surely Lance hadn’t expected Keith to just dislike him for no reason. They were teammates, after all. Shiro thought they’d gotten past their dumb rivalry bullshit.

But Lance just shook his head. “How– how do you know?”

Shiro set his coffee cup down, looked up, and was surprise to find Lance’s face flushed in embarrassment. He suppressed a sigh. He was too tired to figure out this shit right now.

“Well,” he tried, “I know Keith well enough that I can tell when he likes someone. So, you can take my word for it.”

Swirling his coffee a mug a little, Shiro peered at Lance over the rim. He seemed to be getting redder by the second.

Then the boy let out a sound reminiscent of a dying goat. He looked mortified, and seemed to trip over his own feet as he tried to stumble backwards.

“Cool,” he squeaked, clearing his throat, “Cool, cool cool cool, that’s – HAHA – that’s, uh – I’m –” His voice cracked so many times, Shiro wondered if he was going through puberty for a second time. “I’m just gonna – go. Yeah. Bye.”

And with that, Lance turned and tripped his way out of the room.

Shiro stared after him for a few seconds. Then he turned back to his cup and downed the rest of his coffee in one large gulp.

“Fuck this shit,” he muttered, going to pour himself another cup, “I am _not_ ready to be a father.”

Lance was officially freaking out.

If Shiro was trying to kill Lance, he was going about it the right way. Nothing could have shocked his poor bi heart more than hearing the words, _‘Keith likes you, too’,_ spoken with such a blunt, frank conviction. If Lance’s face was any redder, he could have cosplayed as a tomato.

He stumbled down the hallway until he found a crevice in the wall, where he collapsed against it and slid down the wall until he was crouching, his burning face buried in his hands. Internally, he was screaming.

Okay, maybe Lance had heard him wrong, maybe Shiro had said something else. But, no, that couldn’t be it – Shiro had repeated himself, like, three times, and had actually clarified what he meant.

What if Shiro had meant, like, platonically? Yeah, that could explain it – wait, no. Lance had told Shiro in the first place that he was _crushing_ on someone, and even asked him for advice on asking them out. There was no way that Shiro was _that_ dense.

Perhaps, though, Shiro was just _wrong_. Wrong about the ludicrous idea that Keith liked Lance back. Sure, Shiro knew Keith better than anyone else, but that didn’t mean he knew exactly what was going on in Keith’s head at all times.

… Unless Keith had actually told him he liked Lance.

No, Lance thought, shaking his head vigorously. Shiro was totally mistaken. Completely and utterly mistaken. There was no way, absolutely no way. Lance would _know_ if Keith liked him, right? He would have noticed.

But even so…

Lance peaked out from between his fingers and narrowed his eyes.

Well. He supposed it couldn’t hurt to be sure...

Lance had been staring at Keith for ten minutes straight.

Keith could practically feel the blue paladin’s eyes burning into the side of his head. He wasn’t sure that Lance was even blinking. Keith had no idea what he could have done to piss him off now, but he told himself that it wasn’t worth getting pulled into. These kinds of interactions with Lance were seldom more than a petty waste of time. 

Trying to ignore it, Keith focused on whatever Allura and Shiro were discussing about the Voltron coalition and their recruitment mission in a few days. But Keith quickly found his mind drifting back to the boy beside him. It was extremely hard to focus when he had such a ridiculous amount of nervous energy being directed straight at him

Finally, Keith let out a growl of annoyance and glared over at Lance. “What the fuck do you want?” he demanded in a low whisper, trying not to disrupt the meeting.

With a violent start, Lance blinked rapidly at Keith, almost shocked that he’d been caught. But to Keith’s surprise, Lance didn’t immediately get defensive and snap back at him. Instead, he bit his lip sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, and – was he blushing?

“I, um… just– you– your f-face… It, um.” Lance stammered haltingly, before coming to a stop and pursing his lips.

Keith suppressed the urge to back away in surprise. What was that? It wasn’t like Lance to get flustered and stutter around his insults. Keith wasn’t even sure what that insult was supposed to _be_.

Shaking his head, Keith tried to steer the conversation down the normal route. “What are you talking about, you dumbass? If you’re gonna be an asshole, at least be competent about it.”

If possible, Lance just looked even more flustered. “I’m not trying to be an asshole!” he protested, voice rising in pitch. Keith furrowed his brow. Wasn’t he? “I’m just, uh…”

Lance seemed to flounder for a few moments, before finally taking a breath, as if he was steeling himself for something, and turning to Keith. For a couple of seconds, he stared at him. Hard. It was slightly unsettling, and Keith found himself fighting back a blush of his own at the intensity of his gaze.

“What? What is it?” Keith asked. “Do you need to take a shit or something? Because that’s all I’m getting from that expression.”

“No!” Lance hissed, flushing. “I – uhh – Keith,” he said, as if that was supposed to mean something.

“Lance,” Keith returned in the same tone.

“Um,” Lance continued intelligently. “Keith. All your facial parts are in the right spots.”

Keith blinked. Then he fought the urge to face-palm. Why did he like this idiot again?

“Great job for noticing, genius,” he sighed, “I am, in fact, a human being with a face –”

“Keith! Lance!” Allura’s voice cut in sharply. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at them in annoyance. “Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?”

“Um – no. Sorry, Princess.” Lance said sheepishly.

“So you agree that whatever you’re talking about can’t be nearly as important as securing what may well be one of our most crucial alliances?”

Both boys nodded, muttering further apologies.

“Thank you. Shall I continue, now that I have everyone’s attention…?”

As Allura continued to talk of diplomacy and alien cultural norms, Keith tried to forget about Lance’s stupidity and actually try to listen. Even so, he caught Lance glancing at him with the same expression out of the corner of his eye many times before the meeting was over.

Seriously, what was his problem today?

Even before having to deal with unexplainable angst from his first-born son, Shiro was having a bad day.

Not only was he severely sleep deprived, and had been forced to deal with a ridiculous conversation with Lance far too early in the morning, but he’d just spent the entire rest of the morning and a good portion of the afternoon working on his least favourite part of being the black paladin – diplomacy. What could be worse than spending hours planning exactly how he was going to convince some asshole alien world leader that making a deal with Voltron was a better plan than genocide or enslavement by the Galra? Like, who in their right mind would even need _convincing_?

All he’d wanted to do that for the rest of the day was take a break and rant about his problems to Keith, but unfortunately, Keith’s lingering emo phase had other ideas.

“So then he asks me if I’m gay,” Shiro had been saying to a probably completely uninterested Keith, “and obviously I said I was, and then,” he paused, deciding not to mention the horrifying comment Lance had made, “He asked me for advice on what to do if you like someone? I would have thought that, Lance being Lance, he would have no trouble with that sort of thing, but he seemed pretty worried.” Surprisingly worried, really, for someone who knew how to make conversation with practically anyone, if he wanted to. It was weird, really, for Lance to be so stuck on how to form friendships when he was actually the person best suited to that sort of thing.

They were sitting in the lounge, Shiro lying on the sofa while Keith sat on the back of it, leaning back on his hand and eating some kind of strawberry-like alien fruit from a bowl he had placed on the floor between his knees. It was kind of weird, Shiro thought, that the back of the sofa was also the floor of the rest of the room. Then again, most things on the castle ship were pretty weird.

Keith hummed noncommittally, taking a bite of a space-strawberry. Shiro got the feeling that he wasn’t really listening, and man, Shiro missed Adam so much. If his fiancé were here, he’d be fully invested in Shiro’s problems, and maybe distract him with some of his own for Shiro to get equally invested in. Keith was a less interactive audience, but Shiro continued anyway.

“And then he told me that he liked you? As if I didn’t know that already.” Shiro grumbled, rubbing a hand over his face.

Beside him, Keith made a sound that reminded Shiro very much of the noise Lance had made. Looking over in alarm, Shiro realized that Keith was choking on his strawberry. Quickly, Shiro sat up and leaned over to thump him on the back. When Keith recovered, he looked up at Shiro with an expression of pure shock.

“What?” he said, slightly breathless. “He said – you – I’m – what?”

Keith was blinking rapidly, a blush tinging his cheeks.

“Hey,” Shiro mused, “Lance had that exact same reaction when I told him you liked him!”

There was a brief pause where Keith gaped, face flushed bright red. Then, his expression twisted with fury.

“Wha– What the _fuck_ , Shiro!? Why would you tell him that? How– How did you even _know_ that?” Keith stood up on the sofa and rounded on him, brows furrowed in anger and embarrassment. Recoiling, Shiro cowered into a corner, wishing he had something to hide behind as he saw Keith’s hand twitch toward his knife.

“Don’t kill me!” he yelped. “Please don’t kill me, Adam would be so sad if you killed me! I swear, I didn’t know it was a secret, I thought we all knew!”

For a second, Keith stopped, glaring. “What do you mean, you all knew?” he asked, his voice still aggressive, but taking on a slight baffled undertone.

“I mean I dunno, man, did you really expect us to buy that half-assed rivalry crap?” Shiro questioned, before cowering again as Keith advanced once more, gripping the hilt of his knife menacingly. “Gah, stop! I’m sorry! I get it, you guys totally hate each other and your rivalry is totally real and legit and I should never, ever mention the very secret fact that both of you actually really want to be closer to one another…”

Cringing, Shiro braced himself for a violent attack from a furious Keith, covering his face with his hands. However, the attack never came. Instead, Shiro heard Keith let out a low growl of exasperation.

“What the fuck,” Keith muttered for the umpteenth time. “You know what? This is so fucking stupid.”

When Shiro peaked out from between his fingers, he saw Keith marching toward the door.

“I fucking hate you!” Keith yelled over his shoulder as he left. As the door slid open to reveal a bewildered looking Pidge, who had been evidently about to come in, Keith didn’t even acknowledge her, just pushing straight past and stomping off down the hallway.

Pidge gave Shiro an inquisitive look, but Shiro simply shrugged widely, flopping back down on the sofa. _Why_ was it so hard for Keith and Lance to be friends? Why did they have to make this so complicated? Shiro had the distinct sense that he was missing something very important here. He let out a frustrated sigh.

“Why can’t those two idiots just admit they like each other?” he muttered to himself, rubbing a hand over his face.

As she walked past him, Pidge gave Shiro a sympathetic smile and a pat on the head. “Welcome to my world, Space-Dad.”

Keith was headed straight to Lance’s room. He had to fix this ridiculous situation Shiro had landed him in – _thanks_ for that, Shiro, by the way. Sometimes, he could be just as bad as Lance. 

As he turned the corner into the corridor of the paladin’s sleeping quarters, he passed both Coran and Allura, who tried to greet him, but Keith didn’t have time to stop for idle chitchat. He had a purpose. And so, he barged straight past them, ignoring their bewilderment at whatever expression he must have on his face.

Lance’s weird behavior at the meeting suddenly made so much more sense to him – the stuttering, the blushing, the staring. That didn’t make the blue paladin any less of an idiot, though.

Why the fuck couldn’t he just have told Keith what was going on in the first place, rather than standing there, looking constipated, and making weird comments about… Keith’s face?

_Oh_. With a furious blush, Keith realized what Lance had been doing – or at least trying to do. It was a pretty pathetic excuse for a one-liner, Keith thought with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face as if that could rid him of the heat rushing to his cheeks. For Lance to have been that far off his game, he must have been pretty damn flustered.

With a huff, Keith continued down the hallway, a little faster. Leave it to Lance to beat around the bush and overcomplicate what was, objectively, a relatively simple situation.

When he reached Lance’s room, he was just about to barge straight in when he stopped, hand hovering over the control pad.

Wait a minute. What was he doing? What was he even going to say? This wasn’t just another thing Keith could rush into recklessly.

He started to realize that he didn’t have the slightest inkling of a plan. He’d come here to – what? Talk to Lance? Yell at him? Kill him?

Kiss him?

Fighting a blush, Keith shook his head to dismiss his doubts. Following his instincts was what had got him this far in life. He wasn’t about to start doubting himself now.

Ok, sure, Keith had no idea why Lance would even like him in the first place. It had been pretty hard for Keith to let the other paladins in as friends, let alone… anything else. And sure, Keith didn’t have the best reputation with any type of relationship, let alone a romantic one. But Lance liked him back, didn’t he? According to Shiro, he did. And he already knew that Keith liked him, too.

But then, why was Lance so uneasy about it? If he knew that they both liked each other, why was he acting so weird? Why didn’t he just make a move, like he did so confidently with all those girls he met?

No, Keith thought firmly, pushing those thoughts aside. If he just stood here overthinking things, he’d never get anything done. He had to go to Lance and actually see things for himself rather than speculating uselessly. 

His resolve strengthening, he placed his hand on the control pad and the door slid open.

Lance looked up as he entered. He seemed to have been sat on the edge of his bed, doing nothing in particular – perhaps he’d been lost in thought – but Keith didn’t spend too long wondering.

“Keith –?” Lance exclaimed, and Keith marched right up to him and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up to look him straight in the eyes.

Deep blue eyes blown wide, Lance automatically reached up and seized Keith’s forearms to steady himself. His legs were slightly spread, and Keith took advantage of that fact to brace his knee between Lance’s thighs and _wow_ , that sounded way more suggestive than he intended. Honestly, Keith was just trying to keep his balance, but that didn’t stop the blush that tinged his cheekbones when Lance looked down at their position, breath hitching.

“Um,” Lance uttered. “Hi?” He seemed to cringe as his voice cracked. “Mind telling me what you’re doing there, buddy?”

“Don’t you ‘buddy’ me,” Keith scoffed, gripping his jacket tighter. “Do you or do you not have a crush on me?”

“Um,” Lance said again, albeit in a much higher voice. “Haha – um – where did you hear that? I mean – sure, maybe – I might – it’s a possibility –”

“It’s a fucking yes or no question, Lance,” Keith growled, pressing even closer. He heard Lance let out the tiniest squeak.

“Yes,” he managed to splutter, “Yeah, I do, um…”

Almost subconsciously, Lance moistened his lips, and Keith found himself tracking the gesture. A satisfied smirk spread across his face. 

“Good,” was Keith’s short response, before he leaned in to kiss Lance soundly on the mouth.

Lance let out a sound of surprise, but he quickly melted into it, kissing back just as enthusiastically. His hands slid down Keith’s arms to grasp at his waist, and Keith used his grip on Lance’s jacket to pull him impossibly closer. The scent of vanilla and the ocean that Lance always carried with him was almost intoxicating – and Keith found himself pushing Lance down until he was hovering over him on the bed, knee still between his thighs. The movement caused them to part momentarily, and they pulled back for air, and made eye contact for a fraction of a moment, before they dove straight back in.

When Lance introduced his tongue into the mix, slipping it between Keith’s lips and running it lightly along the roof of his mouth, Keith had to suppress a moan. A little shakily, he slid a hand under the hem of Lance’s shirt, grazing his fingers over the muscle that twitched beneath his touch – firm, yet supple. Lance pulled back to let out a shaky exhale at the feeling, and Keith wasted no time latching on to the smooth, caramel skin at his neck. He felt rather than heard Lance’s muffled groan. Grabbed a clumsy fistful of Keith’s hair, Lance tugged ever so slightly, and Keith practically keened at the feeling.

After a few labored breaths, Lance suddenly froze. Then, he was pushing Keith away quickly.

“Wait, wait, hold on,” he blurted, bracing a hand against Keith’s shoulder to keep him from kissing him. His other hand kept its grip around his waist.

Keith immediately pulled back with a tiny frown.

“Huh? What is it?” he asked. He furrowed his brow confusedly, vaguely aware of the fact that he may or may not be pouting.

“Oh, hey, no, don’t give me that kicked puppy look,” Lance protested. “Nothing’s wrong, it’s just…”

“What?” Keith said, retreating back further, “Is this… too much?”

“No, no!” Lance assured him, “Not at all, I just, uh… This means you like me too, right?”

For a moment, Keith just blinked down at Lance, taking in the worried downturn of his lips and the hopeful shine in his eyes. Then, Keith’s face broke out into an impossibly wide grin.

“You’re an idiot,” he laughed, before he leaned in to taste those lips on his once more.

(“So… you do?”

“Oh my God, Lance, _yes_.”)

“So, we’re dating now!”

Later that evening, and Keith and Lance were standing in the lounge in front of the team, Lance holding up their joint hands enthusiastically while his boyfriend smiled at him fondly.

The rest of the team seemed less than surprised at the news. Pidge barely looked up from her computer as she muttered a nonchalant ‘ _finally’_. Coran let out a sigh as he handed ten GAC to a smug looking Hunk.

“Congratulations, you two,” Allura told them with a smile. “If you ever need more bedroom space, I could show you how to extend one of your rooms to a double.”

While Keith’s face heated in a blush, and Lance tried to stutter out a flustered response, Shiro was simply staring at them both in shock. 

“Wait, hold on, what?” Shiro spoke up after a moment, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at him. “You guys are _dating_? As in, boyfriends? In the gay way?”

Lance and Keith exchanged a confused look. “Uh, yeah,” Keith said.

“I think you, of all people, should be least surprised, Shiro,” Lance added.

Shiro blinked. Oh. _Oh_. Suddenly, everything weird that had gone on that day was making a hell of a lot more sense to him.

“Oh my God, I’m a dumbass.” Shiro stated, hanging his head in his hands. “Jesus Christ. You know what? I need another fucking coffee.”

Shiro _really_ wasn’t ready to be a father.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Shiro. Someone get this man another fucking coffee.
> 
> And yeah, I know Shiro isn’t this oblivious in canon, but come on. You gotta admit, it’s kinda funny.
> 
> Leave a comment! Tell me what you think! I love hearing your thoughts <3
> 
> [My tumblr](https://kosmo-mckogane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
